wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
World Guide
The Known World is a vast place - much larger than our own globe - and it contains several large continents, each with its own distinctive civilisations and creatures. A section of notes on each of the major areas follows. The vast majority of this information is intended to give gamesmasters a feel of the atmosphere of the Known World. It is neither exprected, nor particularly desirable, that you should try to memorise this information with a view to passing it on to the players at the earliest opportunity. On the contrary, it is intended that player characters should only be familiar with the Old World in general and The Empire in particular and, even then, their knowledge should be built up gradually. The Known World The Old World *The Empire **Averland **Hochland **Middenland **The Moot **Nordland **Ostermark **Ostland **Reikland **Sylvania **Talabecland **Wissenland *Badlands *Border Princes *Bretonnia *Estalia *Kislev *Tilea *The Wasteland **Marienburg Albion Chaos Wastes Dark Lands Eastern Lands *Eastern Steppes *Far East **Cathay **Ind **Khuresh **Nippon The New World *Lustria *Naggaroth Norsca Southern Lands *Araby *Land Of The Dead *Southlands **Island Of The Sun **New Coast Ulthuan The History Of The World For a full history of the world, see the entry on the Known World. Travel In The Old World Travel between the cities of the Old World is neither easy nor safe. Areas immediately around large urban centres are ordered, cultivated, and generally free from brigands, but even here there is risk involved - the condition of the roads is extremely poor. Beyond the immediate environs of larger cities, the countryside is far more dangerous. The settled farms give way to lone homesteads and the cultivated fields succumb to areas of moorland, forest, and bog. Winning a living from such unpromising soil is hard enough without having to worry about attacks from the servants of Chaos, so it's not surprising that the inhabitants of outlying villages are suspicious of strangers. These areas are also relatively lawless and, being so vast, it is hard to root out bandits and other creatures that prey on the road-user. Popular opinion usually holds that anyone foolish enough to go travelling deserves all they get. Languages In The Old World Most inhabitants of the Old World speak the common tongue known as Old Worlder. However, the accent of the speaker and idioms used vary from country to country; these variations are known as dialects. In addition, each race has its own language and there are also a number of arcane and secret languages, which are discussed seperately. An individual can converse with any other individual who speaks the same language. Dialects can be understood by general language speakers, so long as the dialect speaker intends to be understood. A dialect speaker can always lapse into dialect and then can only be understood by a fellow dialect speaker. See the Languages entry for more details. Social Standing In the Old World, social level is an important consideration. Everywhere, but especially in cities, people's reactions to your characters will depend as much upon what they are (or appear to be) as upon who they are. Many Old Worlders - no matter how much they may deny it - are snobs and, let's face it, a Beggar or a scruffy adventurer is not going to get into the Graf's garden party, no matter how persuasive his wit or how high his Fel score is! The Consumer Guide The Consumer Guide deals with all matter financial. Money is bound to figure in all your games, but you should not allow it to dominate proceedings in great detail. If money is tight, then you will want to keep a close track of what the players' characters are spending, but when the characters are wealthy, there is little point in making the players keep accounts to the very last penny. Category:Background Category:World Guide